smbzfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
News
8 septembre 2015 : Cela aura pris du temps mais les choses s'amorcent enfin. Après une absence caractéristique de près de deux ans, Mark Haynes alias Alvin-Earthworm refait son retour sur le net et sur Youtube ! Tout a commencé avec l'apparition de sa nouvelle chaîne Youtube créé le 10 août 2015. Deux semaines plus-tard, il diffusait une toute nouvelle version retravaillée de la première scène de l'épisode 1 de Super Mario Bros.Z. Mais ce n'est pas tout car Alvin nous propose enfin depuis quelques jours la nouvelle intro de Super Mario Bros.Z Autant dire donc que Mark semble augmenter d'une vitesse la poursuite de son projet de reboot de la série Super Mario Bros. Z. Et ce projet se poursuit par la mise en ligne d'une vidéo annonçant la création d'un Patreon pour le projet. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un Patron se demandent sûrement certains ? Et bien il s'agit tout simplement d'une plate-forme de financement participatif. Certains diront tout de suite, mais alors la série devient payante ? Oui et non, il s'agit surtout d'une aide financière pour permettre à Alvin de se concentrer sur la série comme il le précise plus-bas. This will be a non commercial fan parody and the funding will help give me financial aid while I dedicate most of my time working on new episodes. Pledges will be charged on a per episode basis rather than monthly, so you only need to worry about paying me if I deliver the goods. I may add more rewards and goals later on, but for now, I'm keeping things simple. Hope you guys will show your support and look forward to the new Super Mario bros Z! L'avenir de la série est donc maintenant entre les mains des fans de la communauté. 7 octobre 2013 : Comme vous le savez tous, Alvin-Earthworm avait arrêter SMBZ il y a un peu plus d'un an suite à ses obligations personnelles et à son manque d’intérêt grandissant pour la série (sans parler de l'attitude de certains fans). Cependant depuis une certaine vidéo fait grandement parlée d'elle sur internet depuis 6 octobre : Super Mario Bros. Z Episode 1 Remake Preview Donc en effet, Alvin lui-même après tout ce temps, vient de proposer un prototype de remake de la scène de l'épisode 1 de sa série réalisé par lui et l'un de ses amis. Ne vous affolez pas, on ignore encore ce que cela implique. Lui-même l'ignore, mais il dit clairement qu'il pourrait envisager de reprendre la série s'il arrive à trouver assez d’intérêt dans ce projet (assez pour le terminer cette fois-ci selon ses propres mots). Cependant il faut noter qu'il parle de faire un reboot de la série, s'il devait reprendre le travail. Ce reboot (comme on peut le voir dans la vidéo) incorporait plusieurs changements, comme un changement d'apparences pour Mecha Sonic, l'absence d'un certain épisode (l'épisode 7) et l'absence du Capitaine Basilisx. Ces choix peuvent vous choquer mais n'oubliez pas que le but d'Alvin est d'améliorer sa série, et si c'est ce qu'il faut pour qu'il revienne, peut-on l'en blammer ? Enfin comme je l'ai dit, ne nous emballons pas. Merrick Simms